


Slick

by metonymy



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle VII, originally posted http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=22741981#t22741981, for the prompt "engine grease"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

Kaylee is usually elbow-deep in the guts of Serenity on a daily basis. The evidence is there on her face. Simon never fails to be charmed by the smudges of grease across her face, like birthmarks that rearrange themselves from day to day, entirely different from the painted faces of the girls foisted upon him back home. And he's still getting used to the way the grease makes Kaylee's skin soft and a little slippery in patches, never letting him gain purchase on her for too long.

But when she's squeezing lubricant onto her hand and working one, then two, small fingers into his ass, it's slick and confusing in an entirely different way. He grips the sheet in one hand, breathing harder as her mouth closes over the head of his cock in compensation. A wholly undignified moan escapes his lips as she sucks and twists her fingers inside him at the same time, and he honest-to-God whimpers as she pulls out.

Simon is almost afraid to look as she begins slicking herself up, but he can't help himself. Kaylee stands beside the bed, one hand on the sparkly pink toy where it juts out from the harness, the other holding the bottle. She catches his eye and grins and it looks totally out of place on that innocent little face of hers, and he's considering how someone so sweet can have such devilry inside her when she starts pressing inside _him_, and the noise he makes down in his throat makes her giggle. Then she pulls out and strokes back in, and does it again. And again.

He is pretty sure he is going to explode, or die, or die by explosion. And he realizes he's said this out loud when Kaylee says "You ain't gonna die, you'll just come so hard you can't see straight." And Simon gasps, half out of shock and half because it's so very true, and her slick, slippery hand is gliding up and down his cock in rhythm with her stroking inside him, and for a few moments he sees an entire galaxy of stars.

When she strokes the sweaty hair off his face, it leaves a smudge on his forehead.


End file.
